Recovery
by KageRaion
Summary: After the battle with Sendak and his forces as well as the robeast, the Paladins are taken to the base to recover from their injuries. Their families there by their sides. (Extending the hospital scenes from s7 ep 13 Lion's Pride part 2)
1. Pidge

When the lions crashed, Colleen was worried about her daughter.

Sam had told her how skilled the Paladins were at piloting their lions but their skills couldn't help them from crashing to the ground.

"Shiro has sent out the MFE pilots to retrieve the Paladins and bring them to the base, her husband told her.

-Coran also told me that forest is the element of the Green Lion so hopefully, it saved Katie from terrible injuries"

"She's only 15 and has already been through more than anyone her age should"

"I know. But during her time with Shiro and the others, she has grown a lot.

-This may have been one of their toughest fights but those kids are not Paladins of Voltron for nothing"

"They are a good team"

"I'd say that they're more like a family after the time they've spent together out there"

Sam then told her that she should get back to the base and be with their daughter, he had a few things to do but would come as soon as he could.

Romelle had come with her since she promised Coran to make sure Allura was safe.

_****_

_**So the two of them made their way back to the base and sat down in the medical wing to wait for news on the Paladins.**_

A couple who had introduced themselves as Hunk's parents came a while later and so did Veronica, Lance's sister.

There was silence between them as they waited, the only sound was the squeaks from the space mice on Romelle's shoulder.

Sam, Shiro and the McClain family had just joined them when the doctors entered.

Katie was lucky. Her injuries was a sprained wrist from were she had hit the controlpanel quite hard, a very mild concussion and a couple of bruises.

"We should try to contact Matt"

"I'll take care of that Mrs Holt, said Shiro.

-I need to contact Keith's mother and inform her about this so I can contact Matt while I'm at it"

"Thank you Shiro"

The former Paladin smiled at her before they all split up to the different rooms.

When they entered their daughter's room, they sat down next to her bed, Collen stroke her fingers through Katie's hair.

They didn't have to wait long for her to open her eyes.

"Mom, dad"

"Oh Katie"

Colleen gently hugged their daughter while Sam placed a hand on her head and stroke her hair.

"We're glad you're okay"

She smiled at them as her mother let go.

"How are the others?"

"They're all resting but we were told they'll all make full recoveries, said Colleen"

"Their families are with them right now, said Sam"

"Even Hunk"

"Yes, the Yellow lion crashed next to the prison camp the Galra had built. They were there when Kinkade got him out and he sent for a vehicle to bring them here"

"I bet Hunk is gonna be really happy when he wakes up then"

"He will. Everyone will be happy to have their families with them

-_And hopefully, we can get Matt here soon_"

_****_

_**Unknown planet: Rebel Base.**_

Matt was looking over a few things with Slav when Olia came.

"Matt, we're getting a call from earth"

"Is it my dad?"

"No. It's the Black Paladin"

Matt just looked at her for a moment before quickly handing the clipboard he was holding to Slav.

"Show me"

Olia led him into a room were he saw Shiro's face on a screen and he couldn't help but smile.

"Shiro"

"Hi Matt"

He was happy to see his friend, that he was alive, back on earth and seemed to be doing well.

"We thought you guys were gone but you're alive"

"Apparently we spent three years in that quintessence field before getting out.

-It felt like moments to us"

"Well, I'm glad to see you but what happened to your hair?"

"It's long story"

"I see"

Matt then looked around to see if his sister was there but she wasn't.

"Were is Pidge and the others?"

He saw Shiro turn his eyes away for a moment and sigh before looking at him again.

"They're in the medical bay"

Matt felt his eyes widen.

"What happened to them?"

Shiro explained everything, their return home, Sendak's invasion and the robeast that had attacked.

Olia looked at Matt and saw how he tried to hold back tears.

She placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to the screen.

"We'll gather the others and get going to earth. We shoulde be there in two or three quintants"

"Okay. We'll see you when you get here"

Olia nodded and Shiro looked at Matt.

"Your parents will be happy to see you again"

Matt smiled slightly and the screen turned black.

"I'll gather everyone. Take a moment to calm down"

"Thank you captain"

Olia squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

Once the doors had closed, Matt let his emotions out and tears streamed down his face in frustration and worry.

"_Pidge, I finally hear that you guys are alive and then this happens"_

He stood up and took a deep breath before drying his eyes.

"I'm on my way"

_****_

_**It took them three days to get to earth. On the way, they encountered other ships with members of the coalition and Blade of Marmora who were also going there.**_

Their ship landed outside the Garrison base and once he stepped out, Matt saw his mother.

She ran up to him and the two embraced for the first time in years.

Last time was before Kerberos and Matt had been slightly shorter than his mother back then. Now, he was a head taller than her.

"Oh Matt, I'm so glad you're home and that you're okay.

-I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too mom"

The two let go and Colleen looked at her son. His longer hair and the scar on his cheek was what stood out the most.

"When your father returned and told me what you and Katie have been doing out there, I was scared at first but he told me that you have great people by your sides to help.

-I'm so proud of you both. Trying to save the universe"

Matt smiled and hugged his mother again.

Olia then came up to them.

"Mom this is Olia, she's a captain of the Rebels and I've worked with her since they freed me from the Galra"

"I can't thank you enough for saving my son and keeping him safe"

"No problem ma'am. He's been a great help for us"

Matt chuckled a bit at the praise before turning to his mother.

"How's Katie?"

"She'll be okay but needs to be in the medical bay for a few days"

"Luckily the Green Lion crashed into the forest, since it's its element, it took less damage"

Matt turned to the side and saw his father come towards them.

"Dad"

"Hi son"

The two hugged before Sam placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Go see your sister. She'll be very happy to see you"

_****_

_**Matt nodded and ran towards the base. Once he reached the medical bay, he slowed down**_

He took a deep breath before walking in and there he saw Shiro speaking with the Marmora leader and a female Galra.

His friend looked at him and smiled.

"Matt"

The two Galra watched as the friends exchanged a quick hug.

"Welcome home"

"Thanks"

They let go and Matt noticed Shiro's new prosthetic arm.

"Wow, a floating arm"

"Yes. When we got back home I needed a new one and got this. A mix between earth and Altean technology"

"Cool"

Shiro chuckled a bit before smiling.

"Want me to show you to Pidge?

-I was just about to show Krolia and Kolivan to Keith and her room is on the way"

"Sure"

So he followed Shiro and the two Marmora members down the halls until they stopped.

"Pidge is in here"

"Thanks Shiro"

"You're welcome"

He then led Kolivan and Krolia further down the hall while Matt opened the door and walked into the room.

There on the bed was his little sister, petting their dog.

"Pidge..."

The green paladin turned her head and when she saw her brother, a big smile crossed her face.

"Hi Matt"

Tears stung the corners of Matt's eyes as he walked up to his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're okay

-When Shiro contacted me, I was so relieved that you guys were alive but then he told me what happened to you and I feared the worse"

He then felt Pidge place her arms around him.

"You need more than Sendak and that Robeast to take us down completely"

Matt couldn't help but laugh at that and let go of his sister.

"I'm so glad to see you again Pidge"

"Same with you Matt"

She reached up and dried Matt's eyes before their dog stood up on the bed, his front legs on Matt's chest.

His tail wagged as he licked Matt's face.

"I missed you too Bae Bae"

The dog let out a happy bark as Matt reached down to pet him.

Colleen soon came in and smiled at her children, happy to have them both back home.

"The speech will begin soon"

"What speech, Matt asked"

"Shiro is holding a speech for those who lost their lives in the battle with Sendak, Pidge explained"

"I see"

They turned on the TV and watched Shiro speak to a crowd of Garrison officers and members of the coalition, the lions standing proudly behind him.

_**Matt was happy to be back home for the first time since Kerberos. There was still a war to win but for now, he was happy to just spend time with his sister as she recovered.**_

Author note:

So since Keith, Hunk and Lance have no confirmed last names in the series, I'll use their last names from other versions of the Voltron series since I've seen others use them.

So Kogane, Garret and McClain.


	2. Lance

"Coran have you located the lions?"

"Yes sir.

-Green is in the forest a bit away, Blue crashed into the ocean but seems but be making it to the shore on her own, Yellow crashed close to the Galra camp, Red and Black are both close to us"

"Okay. Open up a communication with the MFE"

"Understood"

Coran pressed a few buttons on the panel.

"MFE pilots come in"

"_**Sir"**_

"Griffin, is your team flight ready?"

"_**Yes sir"**_

"Good. Go to the lions and bring the Paladins to the base"

"_**Understood. But there are five of them and only four of us"**_

"I'll send a ground team to the Black lion since it's closest to the base"

_**"Okay. We'll head out right away"**_

"Wait"

Shiro looked to his left were Veronica stood up.

"Captain please let me go with one of them to Lance or send a pilot to the Black lion and let me take a team to the Red"

He looked at her and sat the look of worry in her eyes. But he also saw that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay. Change of plans. Veronica, go with the ground team to the Red Lion"

"Thank you sir"

"Griffin to the Black Lion. Leifsdottir to the Green. Kinkade to the Yellow and Rizavi to the Blue"

"_**Roger that"**_

"Veronica, go join the ground team and get to Lance"

"Yes sir"

_**A while later, Veronica was in a car on her way to the Red Lion.**_

_"Please be okay Lance"_

They soon reached the place were the lion had crashed and she was quick to get out of the car.

The lion was on it's side in a small crater, the eyes dark.

"Please Red Lion, open up"

It didn't move.

"Captain, the lion won't let me in"

_**"You have to make it understand that you mean no harm to Lance. The lions are protective of their Paladins"**_

"Okay"

She placed her hand on the lion and took a deep breath.

"Please let us in so we can help my brother. If he's hurt, we need to help him"

Nothing happened at first but a spark soon light the lion's eyes and it stood up-

Lowering his head, the Red lion opened his mouth to let Veronica and the team inside.

"Thank you, she whispered before running in"

She made her way to the cockpit were she found her brother unconscious in the pilot seat.

"Lance!"

She was quickly by his side and removed his helmet. She sighed with relief when she heard him breath.

The medics then carefully lifted him off the seat and placed him on the stretcher they had brought before they got out of the lion.

"Captain, how will we bring the lion back?"

_**"Coran says they have enough power to get to the base on their own"**_

"Even without a pilot?"

"_**You saw yourself how it appeared when Lance called for it. It goes were he goes"**_

"Okay. We're heading back to the base then"

_**During the trip back, Veronica sat by her brother's side, holding onto his hand. **_

Once they got to the base, she had to wait while Lance was taken away to be treated.

Colleen, her dog Bae Bae and Romelle were already sitting in the room she had been told to wait in along with two others that she didn't recognize.

"Are they all back?"

"Yes. Katie was just brought in along with Hunk and the princess, Colleen explained"

"What about the Black Lion?"

"He was the first one to arrive, said Romelle

-His injuries are very bad since his lion took a few direct hits"

"I see"

Veronica then picked up her phone and sent a message to her brother Marco, telling him to get everyone to the med bay.

She sat down next to Colleen and her dog to wait for news.

_**Her parents, siblings, niece and nephew soon arrived along with Sam, Shiro and Coran.**_

"Any news, her mother asked"

"Not yet"

Veronica watched as Sam sat down next to his wife, Coran next to Romelle and Shiro walked over to the couple who she had learned were Hunk's parents.

A few doctors soon came in and informed each group about the condition of their respective loved one among the Paladins.

Lance had luckily gotten away with a few bruises, a sprained ankle and a few bruised ribs despite being one of two lions that didn't crash close to its element.

They were all then showed to the rooms were the five were resting.

"Be quiet now kids since your uncle Lance needs to rest, Luis told his children"

Veronica opened the door and everyone walked in.

The room wasn't the biggest but everyone managed to fit on the chairs or leaning against the walls.

"He sure has changed while he was away, said Marco"

"He's still a goofball, said Rachel"

"But you should have seen him out there, said Veronica

-When his lion didn't appear right away, he didn't hesitate to attack those Galra drones that fired at us. He may still be a bit goofy but he's grown a lot during his time as a Paladin"

_**For an hour, the family sat there and talked about the way Lance had changed and matured during the time he was away.**_

A soft groan was then heard and they all smiled when Lance opened his eyes and looked at them.

His mother and sisters gently hugged him while his brothers ruffled his hair. His dad and sister-in-law hugged him as well.

When his niece and nephew got their turn to hug him, Nadia accidentaly placed her hand on his sprained ankle when she climbed up on the bed which had him wince in pain.

"Nadia be careful, your uncle is injured, Lisa told her daughter"

A sad look filled the little girl's eyes as she got closer to Lance.

"I'm sorry uncle Lance"

"It's okay Nadia. No harm done"

She smiled and hugged him before Sylvio joined in as well.

The doctor came in just as the two kids got off the bed.

"Good to see you're awake Paladin McClain"

"What's with the title?"

"We asked Captain Shirogane what rank to refer to you all as and he said Paladins"

"I see"

The doctor walked over to the bed and began feeling across Lance's ribcage and he winced when he touched the bruised ones same with his ankle

"A few days here then you may leave but no heavy lifting or anything like that until your ribs are healed"

"Understood"

The doctor left and Lance sighed.

"I wish the castle was still intact. A day in a healing pod and I would be as good as new"

"What castle, Sylvio asked"

"While we were in space, we lived in this giant spacecraft called the Castle of Lions. It was gigant, big enough for all our lions, us and a bunch of other things.

-We had a kitchen, a bedroom each, a training deck, the main bridge of course, a lounge and bunch of other things. One room had these pods that healed our injuries in either hours or days depending on how bad they were"

His niece and nephew seemed very amazed by his story.

"Tell us more about space, said Sylvio"

"Okay, okay.

-Let's see..."

_**He told them about their adventures to the Balmera, the mermaids he and Hunk had meet, Olkarion, the space mall were he told them that they had a cow now. **_

Sometime during his story telling, Luis had gotten a drawing pad and some crayons for them.

"How about I tell you about the lions and my team"

When the kids nodded, he began to draw his friends' faces and the faces of the lions in a simple and slightly childish way.

He told them about each member of the team and how they went from being a group of people who barely knew each other to the family they are now.

He then drew Voltron and told them the story Coran had told the Paladins about his origins.

_**On the 3rd day he had to spend in the medical wing, Coran dropped by to visit.**_

"Oh, Hi Coran"

"Hello Lance. You doing well my boy?"

"Yes. I'm free to leave tomorrow as long as I take it easy for my ankle's sake"

"That's good to hear. They told the princess the same thing"

He then noticed that Lance's family was looking at him and the Paladin chuckled.

"Everyone, this is Coran. He's the advisor of the Altean royal family and pretty much our space uncle"

Coran placed a hand on his chest and bowed similar to the time they had meet Lotor's governess, Dayak.

"A pleasure to meet all of you.

-Lance is an amazing young man and an excellent Paladin. King Alfor and Blaytz would be proud to know that their lions were piloted by him"

"You've been with him the whole time, Lance's father asked"

"Yes. I meet the Paladins when they first arrived at the castle and I've watched them grow into the amazing people they are now"

"When I felt homesick in the beginning of our journey, Coran would be the one I'd talk to since he knew the feeling"

"I've also learnt a few things about earth from Lance during those conversations and once this war is over, I can't wait to see them for myself"

_**Coran stayed with them for a while before he went back to Allura, in his hand was a small drawing from Lance. **_

_**The Paladin couldn't have been happier. He was home and surrounded by his family by blood who he had missed so much during his time in space. **_


	3. Allura

Despite knowing how strong the princess really was, Coran couldn't help but worry when he saw the Blue Lion crash into the ocean.

Even when it had emerged and made its way towards the shore, he couldn't get himself to relax. Not until Allura was safe.

Allura may be a Paladin but she was still the daughter of Alfor and Coran had promised to protect her.

_"Have I failed you old friend?"_

No, he couldn't think like that. He knew Alfor wouldn't blame him for this situation.

_**"Rizavi reporting. The Blue Paladin have been retrieved, returning to the base"**_

Hearing that, Coran couldn't help but sigh in relief, the princess was okay.

_**He and Shiro quickly finished their job before they headed to the medical wing with Sam and Lance's family. **_

Romelle was already there and he sat down next to her.

"Heard anything about the princess?"

"Not yet Coran"

Human doctors had entered the room a while later and informed them about each Paladin.

Due to her being Altean and the fact that the Blue Lion had crashed into her element, Allura had some bruises here and there but no terrible injuries.

All she would need was rest.

The two had quietly entered her room and sat down on each side of her bed.

The Space Mice got off Romelle's shoulder were they had been sitting and got onto her lap instead.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright"

Coran looked at the sleeping princess and smiled.

"Her father would be proud of her"

"What was the king like?"

"Alfor was noble leader who valued peace and diplomacy over war.

-He believed that leaders must know when to make heavy sacrifices"

"Like sending the lions away?"

"Yes. He knew it was a risk to send them away but he couldn't let Zarkon get his hands on them"

Romelle looked at him and saw a sad look in Coran's eyes.

"He sounds like such a wise man. I wish I could have meet him and seen what Altea was like under his rule"

"It was beautiful. The juniberry flowers blooming outside the castle, the city surrounding it. Everywhere was a piece of technology invented by Alfor and other Altean alchemists.

-If I could see it one more time..."

"We both do Coran"

The two looked down when they heard the voice and saw that Allura was awake.

"Princess"

Allura smiled at her advisor as the Space Mice jumped onto the bed.

"Hello little friends"

The mice squeked in what Romelle and Coran believed to be happiness before they climbed onto the princess, nuzzling their faces against her cheeks.

"How are the other Paladins?"

"They will all be fine after some days of rest, said Coran

-Earth don't have healing pods so they'll have to heal on their own"

"Everyone's families are with them, said Romelle"

"Not Keith, we left Krolia with Kolivan, said Allura"

"We know princess but at least he has Shiro and that cosmic wolf, said Coran"

"I thought we agree that his name was Cosmo"

"Keith never really agree to it"

The three of them laughed a bit at the way Keith had told them that he would wait for the wolf to tell him his name rather than naming him Cosmo.

_**A doctor came in and checked on Allura about an hour later and Coran answered his questions about Altean anatomy when he asked about certain things they had found when examining the princess at her arrival. **_

A while after he had left, there was a knock on the door and Shiro came in.

"Hello Shiro, said Coran"

"Hi Coran, Romelle"

He then turned to Allura and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Princess"

"Thank you.

-How are you Shiro? Your fight with Sendak was quite tough"

"Nothing to worry about. Sam had a doctor take a look at me just a while ago and they said I'll be fine as long as I take it easy for the day and tomorrow"

"That's good to hear.

-Have you seen the others?"

"Not yet. I just came from contacting Krolia and Matt to inform them about what happened here.

-It will take a few quintants but they will get here"

"I'm sure Pidge will be happy to see her brother again"

"And Keith will see his mother, said Coran"

"Is anyone with him right now, Romelle asked"

"I left Cosmo to watch over him, he seemed like he didn't want to leave Keith's side, said Shiro

-But once I've seen how the others are, I'll go back to him"

"He's lucky to have you and Cosmo while Krolia is away, said Coran"

The former Paladin smiled and then excused himself since he was gonna visit the others.

_**Two days later.**_

Allura was sitting in her bed, listening to the space mice who had been running between the rooms of the Paladins.

"Did Lance really tell them that?"

The smallest mouse Chulatt made some sort of imitation infront of Platt, the biggest.

"Well, if I remember right from what the others told me, he took the warden's pet instead"

The door then opened and in came Coran.

"Hello Coran. Where have you been?"

"Just checking in on the Paladins"

"How is everyone?"

"Lance is free to leave tomorrow just like you, Pidge in about two quintants and Hunk needs to stay a bit longer since they want to make sure his so called concussion heals"

"What about Keith?"

"He still hasn't woken up. But concidering the injuries he suffered, it's understandable"

"They would all be up on their feet by now if we still had the castle and the healing pods"

"Indeed. But at least, they have their families here"

Allura nodded and she then noticed something in Coran's hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh, Lance wanted me to give it to you"

He handed it over to the princess and on the paper was a slightly childish drawing of Lance himself.

The princess couldn't help but giggle.

"That's sweet of him"

She placed it on the table next to the bed were some flowers Coran and Romelle had gotten for her was.

_**Romelle came a while later and had a smile on her face.**_

"Something happening Romelle, Allura asked2

"I was just outside and so many people from all over the galaxy has arrived"

"The coalition"

"Yes. I didn't know it was so big until I saw all the ships that arrived"

"It's good to hear they all know we're alive and back in the battle, said Coran

-We're going to need everyone in order to free the rest of the galaxy from the remaining Galra forces"

They then turned on the TV in the room just in time to see Shiro's speech.

Seeing all their allies gathered before him, Allura couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe this is a sign that this long was is finally coming to an end"

"It will princess. I'm sure of it"

_**The next day Allura was allowed to leave and since Lance was allowed to leave as well, he showed her a few things around the base.**_

"So this is were you Paladins all were before you found the Blue Lion"

"Yup. I trained to become a pilot, Hunk an engineer and Pidge a communicator"

"What about Shiro and Keith?"

"Well Shiro is slightly older than us and he was a legend around here due to his skills as a pilot. So he was a senior officer while we were cadets.

-Keith was a pilot cadet as well but wasn't allowed to stay after a little something that happened"

"I understand

-But no wonder you're all such skilled pilots"

"I guess our training helped a bit when it came to piloting the lions.

-Speaking of them, wanna head to the hangars and see them"

"Yes"

So they made their way there and as they entered, both Blue and Ren lowered their heads.

"Hey girl, Allura said and placed her hand on Blue"

A soft purr was heard in her mind.

"I'm alright as you can see. Took a little longer without a healing pod but it's okay"

She smiled as another purr was heard.

_**The upcoming days, Allura spent with Coran learning about earth from the other Paladins and their families while helping with rebuilding parts of the town a bit away.**_

_**She truly understood now how much the Paladins cared about their home and the people on it**_

_Author note._

_I had no idea that those mice had names except for Platt since Coran said the name in an early episode so it was helpfull that the wiki had their names. _


	4. Hunk

The Yellow Lion laid in the crater made from the crash.

It had ended up near the prison camp, destroying one of the walls around it and the people was gathering a bit from the giant robot beast.

Kinkade then arrived and after getting out of his MFE, he walked up to the lion. He had heard Shiro's conversation with Veronica and knew what to do.

"I won't harm your Paladin. I'm here to help him back to the base were he can be treated if he's injured"

The lion got up and opened his mouth so Kinkade could get inside.

He walked up to the cockpit and found Hunk unconscious.

Using the medical training he had, he checked the Paladin for injuries but couldn't anything.

As gently as he could, he placed Hunk's arm over his shoulder and tried to get him up but it didn't work that well.

_"I don't want to drag him out in case he has an injury I can't feel and I can't carry him like this..."_

He walked back to the mouth of the lion and looked at the people a bit away.

"Could anyone help me get the pilot to my jet"

A man who Kinkade noticed looked a bit like Hunk stepped forward.

"I can help you"

"Thank you"

He led the man into the lion were he lifted up Hunk and carried him outside to the MFE.

"Place him in here"

"Okay... um"

"Kinkade. I'm a pilot cadet at the Garrison"

The man nodded and put Hunk down, getting a good look at his face beneath the helmet.

"Hunk?"

"You know him, sir?"

"He's my son. When did he come back?"

"Couple of days ago"

"Honey, what's going on?"

The two turned to a woman that came towards them.

"The pilot of that lion, it's Hunk"

"What?"

She saw the Paladin and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Were are you taking him, she asked"

"I've been ordered to take him back to the Garrison base for treatment"

"Is there a way we can come too?"

Kinkade looked at the couple.

"Mr and Mrs..."

"Garrett"

"Mr and Mrs Garrett. I know you're worried about your son but if you give me a minute, I'll contact captain Shirogane and see what he says"

The couple nodded and Kinkade got into the cockpit of his MFE.

"This is Kinkade reporting. Yellow Paladin retrieved"

_**"God job Kinkade. Return to base"**_

"I will sir but I've run into a situation over here"

"_**What kind of situation?"**_

He explained what had happened and Shiro was quiet for a moment.

_**"We'll send a team to get them to the base.**_

_**-Tell them to wait there while you return with Hunk"**_

"Roger that"

He turned off the communicator and looked at Mr and Mrs Garrett who stood next to the MFE.

"A team will be here to pick you up soon. I have orders to return with the Yellow Paladin"

"Okay, please take care of him, said Mr Garrett"

Kinkade nodded and closed the cockpit before making his way to the base.

_**A Garrison vehicle appeared a while later and brought the couple to the base.**_

Once they got there, they were led to the medical bay and into a waiting room were they saw two women and a dog.

They introduced themselves before sitting down to wait for news about their son.

Other people soon entered and one of them, a white-haired man with a prosthetic arm came over to them.

"Mr and Mrs Garrett?"

"Yes"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Takashi Shirogane, former Paladin of the Black Lion.

-I was one of the people with your son while he was away"

"You were?"

"Yes. He and the others helped me when I got back home and then, we found ourselves drawn into this galactic war.

-As the oldest of us and leader of the team, I did my best to help and take care of them while we were out in space"

"Oh thank you so much"

"There's no need to thank me ma'am"

Doctors then came in and one walked up to them, informing them about their son.

Hunk had a concussion and bruises but due to the Yellow Lion's strong armor, he was saved from serious injuries.

They were then led to the right room and Mrs Garrett started to cry at the sight of their son who'd been gone for four years.

He was sleeping so she walked up to him and gently kissed his temple, just below the bandages wrapped around his head.

"My dear Hunk. I can't believe you're home"

Her husband placed his hands on her shoulders as she sat down next to their son.

It didn't take long before Hunk's eyes opened and he looked up at them.

"Mom? Dad?"

He thought he was dreaming since last thing he remembered was being in the Yellow Lion.

His mom got up and hugged him.

"Oh Hunk. We're so glad to see you're home and okay"

Feeling his mom's arms around him made Hunk realize that it was all real.

His parents were there by his side.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged his mother.

_**He then began to tell his parents about what happened out in space.**_

"Thankfully, we managed to save the Balmera and all the people living there"

"The first place we ever saved from the Galra, said a voice"

Hunk turned to the door and smiled when he saw Shiro.

"How are you Hunk?"

"Good. Except my head of course"

"We're all so used to the healing pods that we've forgotten how it is to let our bodies heal naturaly"

"You're right about that.

-You doing okay by the way? You took quite a few hits from Sendak"

"I'll be fine. But I have been ordered to take it easy for the rest of today and tomorrow"

"And the others?"

"They will be fine after some rest. Keith is still unconscious but everyone else is awake and with their families"

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes. They don't know when he'll wake up but they're sure he'll make a full recovery as well"

"That's good to hear"

Shiro smiled before turning his eyes to Hunk's parents.

"Did you have any family at that prison camp?"

"Yes, there's my brother, our daughter and her children, said Mr Garrett"

"Okay

-The reason I ask is that we're gonna send teams to the prison camp in order to get the people there back to their families"

Hunk looked at his friend with a mix of surprise and happiness in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now when Sendak and his forces are gone as well as the canons they built, there's nothing stopping us from reuniting families like yours"

He placed his real hand on Hunk's shoulder and the Yellow Paladin pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you Shiro"

"No need to thak me"

_**He then left the family and Hunk continued to tell his parents about their adventure and of course, about the different foods he had made in space. **_

_**But nothing was better than his mother's cooking since the next day, she came with a bunch of his favorite foods.**_

Around mid-day, there was a knock on the door and Commander Holt entered.

"Hello Hunk"

"Hi commander Holt.

-What brings you here?"

"Well, some people were just brought to the base and I thought you'd like to see them"

He stepped aside and into the room came Hunk's uncle, sister, niece and nephew.

Tears filled the Paladin's eyes as his niece and nephew ran up to him and got onto the bed so they could hug him.

"We've missed you so much Hunk"

"And I've missed you guys too"

The two then let go and he hugged his sister.

"I'm glad you're back home little brother"

"It's good to be back"

When she let go, his uncle hugged him.

"We heard what you did out there.

-You and your friends are amazing"

"We're a good team"

_**But the reunion with his family wasn't the only one for him.**_

The day after reuniting with the rest of his family, Hunk and his parents were watching Shiro's speech when the door opened.

He looked up and felt tears sting the corners of his eyes when he saw that the one standing there was no other than Shay.

The two smiled at each other before hugging.

"How are you here?"

"The members of the coalition all decided to head to earth after hearing that you were alive and what you'd done here"

Hunk looked over Shay's shoulder and saw Rax come in.

"Been a while Rax"

"Good to see you're okay"

Hunk and Shay then let go of each other and the Paladin turned to his parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Shay and her brother Rax. They're the Balmerans I told you about"

"It's very nice to meet you, said Mrs Garrett

-Hunk has told us about you and how you helped him on your planet"

"He helped us out as well, said Shay.

-If not for him and the Paladins, our home wouldn't have survived"

Hunk's parents then left to give him and Shay some time to catch with what had happened since they last saw each other.

_**Once he was discharged, Hunk showed his family the Yellow Lion who his niece and nephew thought was a cool thing. He helped with the rebuilding and he took time to show Shay a few things about earth. **_


	5. Keith

As the lions crashed, Shiro couldn't help but feel the fear rise up inside him.

Fear for his team... his family being terribly injured or worse.

"Coran, find out were they all crashed"

"Right away"

After finding everyone, Shiro ordered Griffin and his team to retrieve four of the Paladins while Veronica took a ground team to the Red lion.

_**Once the Atlas landed, he along with Sam and Coran made their way to the medical wing. **_

When they got there, Sam sat down with his wife and their dog.

Coran next to Romelle and the space mice.

The McClain family stood around Veronica.

Shiro himself walked up to the couple Kinkade had told him were Hunk's parents and talked with them.

When news about the Paladins came, he walked over to the only doctor who wasn't speaking with anyone.

"Did you take care of the Black Paladin?"

"I did sir"

"How is he?"

It was a good thing that this man had worked at the Garrison for as long as Shiro could remember and knew about the brotherly bond between him and Keith.

Anyone else would probably not have told him anything since the two weren't related.

"Out of the five of them, he is in worse shape. A concussion, broken leg, both bruised and broken ribs"

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes. With enough rest, he will make a full recovery but I'm unsure how long he will be unconscious"

"I understand"

A flash of blue light then appeared next to him and there stood Cosmo.

"Hey boy"

He placed his human hand on the wolf's head as Cosmo let out a whimper.

"He's coming with me to see his owner, he told the doctor"

"As long as he's not in the way and behaves2

"Of course"

_**Shiro was then led to the right room, Cosmo right by his side. **_

The first he heard when they walked in was the sound of a heart monitor beeping.

Walking over to the bed, Shiro gently stroke Keith's bangs away from his eyes.

"You did it buddy. You and the others saved earth"

He then sat down and placed his human hand on Keith's.

"Everyone is going to be okay. They're recovering with their families by their sides.

-I'll try to contact Krolia later but until then, you have me and Cosmo"

The wolf looked up at his injured master before he gently got up onto the foot of the bed were he laid down.

"He's gonna be fine Cosmo"

Shiro lifted his prosthetic hand and scratched the wolf behind the ears.

He then turned his eyes back to Keith and thought about how much he had grown during the years. From a kid with a temper and disciplinary issues to being the leader of Voltron.

"I'm proud of you Keith"

_**After a while, he let go of Keith's hand and stood up.**_

"I'll be right back"

He didn't want to leave but he had to contact Krolia and he had promised Mrs Holt to try and contact Matt.

Cosmo looked up as he left but laid his head back down just as quick when Shiro made a sign for him to stay.

Once he left the medical wing, he ran into Iverson.

"Everything okay Shirogane?"

"They all need rest but they'll be fine.

-I'm on my way to contact Keith's mother and Matt"

"Communication is all yours captain"

"Thank you"

He walked through the base to the right room were he got help from the officers to get in contact with the Blade of Marmora.

Kolivan's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Hello Kolivan"

"I didn't expect you to contact us Paladin.

-Have you reached earth?"

"Almost a movement ago"

"I see"

"How are things with the Blades?"

"Krolia and I found some surviving members and we've managed to recruit some new ones"

"That's good to hear"

"What about you?"

Shiro looked away for a moment before meeting the eyes of the Blade leader.

"Could you get Krolia before I tell you?"

"Okay"

He left and returned a moment later with Krolia.

"Something the matter Shiro, she asked"

"We got back to earth safely but we returned only to find that Sendak had invaded.

-Teaming up with the Galaxy Garrison here on earth, the Paladins took him down but a Robeast appeared not long after that"

"A Robeast?"

"Yes. The Paladins fought against and defeated it but it had a self destructing mechanism in it.

-They took it out to the atmosphere so it wouldn't destroy earth but they were all injured because of it"

"That explains the flickering, said Kolivan"

"What flickering?"

"Keith's blade was flickering earlier so we both thought something was wrong until it recently stabilized"

"It was pretty bad but Keith and the others are gonna be okay according to the doctors. But it will take time for them to recover"

"I understand"

Krolia then looked at Kolivan who nodded.

"We're a few quintants away from earth. We'll gather everyone and get going right away"

"I'll see you two when you get here"

The screen then turned black and Shiro went back to themedical wing were Sam ordered him to let a doctor have a look at him.

Once that was done, he visited the other Paladins before going back to Keith.

_**The two arrived three days later along with the Rebels and other members of the coalition. Shiro had showed them to the right room before he had to leave for the speech he was supposed to hold. **_

Couple of hours after their arrival, Keith opened his eyes and saw the two sitting in his room

"Mom... Kolivan..."

Krolia smiled and got closer, gently stroking her son's hair.

"When did you get here?"

"A few vargas ago. We were informed about your battle three quintants ago and got here as soon as we could"

"We also heard from your friend about what you Paladins did, said Kolivan.

-Stopping Sendak and then a Robeast can not have been easy but you did it"

Keith looked at the Blade leader and saw a slight smile on his face.

"How are feeling, Krolia asked"

"Fine"

"Really?"

The look his mother was giving him was actually a bit scary and he decided to not go with the "I'm fine"

"It hurts. My leg, ribs and head"

"You were the most injured out of you five and you're gonna need a long time to recover"

"Figured since we don't have healing pods on earth"

His eyes then started to feel heavy.

"Sleep"

The Paladin closed his eyes and soon, he was asleep.

_**When he woke up a couple of hourse later, he found Shiro, Matt, Coran and the Paladins all in his room. Their eyes shone with relief at seeing him awake and Keith himself was happy to see that they were alright. **_

Hunk was the first one to hug him, carefully than normal due to Keith's injured ribs.

"Good to see you're okay"

"Same to you Hunk"

Pidge came next.

"Don't you ever dare scare us like that again"

"I promise Pidge"

Lance was after her.

"She's right Mullet. Cause if you do this again I'll kick your ass"

"I'd like to see you try"

Everyone laughed slightly before Allura got her turn.

"We were all worried when you didn't wake up after the battle like the rest of us"

"No need to worry anymore, I'm fine"

Coran then patted his shoulder.

"Welcome back Number 3"

"I thought I was 4"

"Well, your little adventure in the Quantum abyss made you jump up a rank"

Lance didn't seem to happy with now being second shortes but they ignored him.

Matt then walked up and squeezed Keith's shoulder.

"Glad you're okay"

"How does it feel to finally be home?"

The older Holt sibling smiled as he put his arm around his sister.

"I'm happy to be back"

Shiro was the last one to approach and placed his human hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're awake and recovering"

"Thanks Shiro"

The former Paladin nodded at his best friend.

_**The Paladins, Matt and Coran soon left since the others still were on bedrest due to their injuries.**_

Shiro stayed and not long after the others left, someone Keith wouldn't have expected came.

It was James Griffin.

"Why are you here?"

The pilot looked at the floor before turning his eyes to Shiro.

"Can we be alone for a moment, sir?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the question and turned to Keith.

"It's okay Shiro"

"If you say so. I'll be back later"

He stood up and left the two alone in the room.

"So why did you come here Griffin?"

"I came here to... appologize"

"For what?"

"For what happened between us when we were younger.

-I was not the kindest towards you"

"I've noticed"

"But it was because I was jealous. I was the best in our class before the Garrison and you were the kid with discipline issues.

-Then we became cadets and suddenly you were better than me at something and you got the attention of one of the best pilots ever"

Keith didn't say anything since he was surprised to hear that.

"Seeing Shiro take such interest in you made me wonder what he saw in you that had him help you get in"

James then walked closer to him.

"I know I said quite a few bad things to you and I'm sorry for that.

-What you and the others did made me realize that you really were the best in our class before you got kicked out"

He then held out his hand.

"So how about we forget the past and start over since we'll be working together for a while"

Keith looked at him and nodded before taking his hand.

"Okay.

-Let's do our best Griffin"

"Back at you... Black Paladin"


End file.
